


imagination

by thebloodybaron (adorecas)



Series: Ron/Draco Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/thebloodybaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has her now. Who else is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagination

Draco bit his quivering lip to still it. A flash of red hair in his memory, but he wiped it aside. This was him now. He was for her.

~~

Slipping an arm around Astoria’s waist, he kissed her lightly on the cheek, but it felt wrong. She was too soft; he was scared he would break her.

Astoria’s face gleamed with pride. To her, he was nothing but a trophy. It was she who had caught the elusive Draco Malfoy.

Or so she thought.

~~

Draco sobbed in his room, never once thinking of Astoria’s beauty. He craved another, but it was unacceptable; unallowable for that to continue. He must be proud of himself, as a Malfoy always is. He must carry himself with dignity and pride.

But it hurt so much.

~~

Hands linked, the pair walked slowly to class, neither looking at the other – neither speaking. Draco’s eye caught a flash of red, and his heartbeat skyrocketed, his pulse quickening. He must have clenched his fist, because Astoria gave him a questioning look.

But it wasn’t – just someone else.

Draco gave Astoria a false smile, imagining she was someone else.


End file.
